The Dog-Monster
by Okami Nocturne
Summary: We all know what a dog is - man's best friend! But what happens when Aria from Alvarna, whom has only ever dealt with monsters, encounters a friendly canine?


Aloha internet! Here's a fun little oneshot crossover between Rune Factory 2 and Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harvest Moon or Rune Factory.**

* * *

><p>Aria trotted towards home after school in the chilly autumn air that had settled over Alvarna. She skipped a step to spin around grinning. The reddened leaves of the cherry blossom trees were beautiful, like every year. Aria skipped to turn again and stopped in her tracks. There was an unknown creature in front of her.<p>

First, Aria was confused. Monsters weren't supposed to come into the town! The dungeons were nearly a kilometer away. They wouldn't travel this far!

Second, Aria panicked. This monster would see her soon and attack. She didn't have a weapon on her, as she normally left them home for school. She would be completely defenseless against the monster. The best course of action would be to run to the barn and bring out her own monster. Myst, her silver wolf, would be best for fighting compared to her woolies, cluckadoodles, and buffamoo.

The brown creature turned towards Aria and she sprinted into action. The creature barked at her and chased her. It intercepted her five meters from the barn. As Aria prepare for the worst clawing, biting and mauling in her life, the thing jumped on her and…

…smothered her with licking.

"Aaaargh!" Aria pushed the furry critter off and wiped at her wet face. It did not jump on her again, and the eight year old inspected the creature again.

She had really never seen this sort of monster before. It was built much like her Myst and the golden Hunter Wolves in the mountains, but much smaller and stockier. It had a shorter muzzle and paws. The fur was also shorter and finer, dusty brown over most of the creature except its muzzle and paws. The tail, which waved back an forth madly, was short and short-haired too. Its ears were round and floppy and its eyes were big and brown, begging for attention. There was a red leather collar around its neck. "What are you?" Aria asked.

"Aria! Is something wrong?" Orland came running from the bridge to the town square followed by Leonel, who had spoken.

Instantly, the creature bounded towards Orland and attacked him with the same joy it had shown Aria. He yelled and struggled to get it off. Leonel seemed dumbstruck.

Aria got up and grabbed the collar on the creature and yanked it off of Orland. Over a bark, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Orland grunted and attempted to wipe his face. Leonel tentatively stepped forward. "Aria, what is this thing?"

"I have no clue."

Leonel offered a hand and the creature licked him. He knelt and rubbed its head between its ears. "It's friendly at least. What's this?" his hand found a silver tag on the collar. "Ga-be?" Leonel looked up. "That's what it says."

"What? Lemme see." She let go and the creature tackled Orland again.

"Get. This. THING. OFF!" He yelled.

Much to Aria's surprise, Leonel grabbed the collar and yanked the creature off Orland, who fell over in process.

Aria helped Orland up as he glared at the animal. Aria was surprised. Leonel was managing the creature like a pro. He sat next to it and rubbed its head. He was only a little bit taller than it, sitting down.

Aria shook her head and inspected the tag. On the silver, round tag were four letters spelling 'Gabe'. "I think its name might be Gabe."

"Gabe? That's a silly name." Orland said.

Leonel looked at it. "Gabe?" The thing perked up its ears a little. "Yeah, I think it's called Gabe."

"Orland? What is – Oh my!" They turned to find Leann at the bridge. "I-is that a monster?"

Aria smiled weakly "We don't know, but it's friendly."

Leann walked forward and hid behind Aria. She looked at Gabe wide-eyed.

Orland folded his arms. "Why don't you tame it then send it back to the Forest of Beginnings? Then that annoyance can be gone."

Leonel looked at it longingly. "But… it's really nice…" Gabe licked him and he uttered something like a giggle.

Aria found this really amusing. "You like Gabe, don't you?"

Gabe rolled onto its back and Leonel rubbed its stomach. "Yeah."

Leann finally spoke. "I think I've read about these things."

Everyone looked at her.

"I read that in a country, very very far away, there are these creatures that people tame- a lot like you and monsters, Aria" Aria nodded. "People name these creatures and keep them around for nearly no reason. They don't give any produce, or fight. They're not even big enough to ride. People just keep these creatures around for pleasure."

Orland's eye twitched. "What IS it, then?"

Leann ducked her head a little. "They are called 'dogs'.

Each child looked at Gabe.

Gabe panted with its tongue hanging out.

Aria blinked. "A 'dog,' huh?"

Leonel rubbed Gabe's head. "I see why those people keep 'dogs' around. They seem so nice."

Leann shied away more. "I wonder, why it is here? I only read about dogs in a book that I bought from Yue, and she said she got it from a really far away place."

Aria, Orland, and Leann pensively watched a smiling Leonel pet the dog.

Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded from the path towards the Falling Star Path. Gabe jumped up and ran towards two men over near the origin of the sound. One was blond-haired with a blue cap and blue overalls, brown jacket, and red scarf. The other man was silver-haired wearing a black outfit with a brown vest and boots and a wide black hat. Yue followed behind the two men.

The blond-haired man leaned over and patted the dog. "There you are Gabe! I don't know why I brought you, since you keep running away."

The silver-haired man turned to Yue. "Now that we found Gabe, we can go. Thanks again for telling me about these animals. I found a few that might sell."

Yue smiled. "No problem, Vaughn. Can you make it back to the docks?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thanks again, and pleasure doing business with ya." He turned to the blond-haired man. "C'mon, Mark. We'd better get going." The second man nodded and followed him towards the docks.

All this time the four children watched completely baffled. It was Leonel who said something first.

"W-wait! The dog…" His eyes began to water. Orland rolled his eyes and left while Leann and Aria ran forward to comfort the saddened boy.

"We'll find you another dog Leonel. It's okay!"

Leann offered a handkerchief. "Please don't cry, Leonel. You never cry."

Yue leaned over them. "What's wrong?"

Leonel looked up with tear-filled eyes. He tried to speak, but was too upset. Aria spoke for him. "We found the dog, and Leonel seemed to like it a lot."

Yue cocked her head and smiled. "I can probably get Vaughn to trade me one for a Chipsqueek. He couldn't find one."

Leonel jumped up. "Could you?" His eyes were hopeful.

"I'll see about it, but it'll cost you!"

_Yue… always out for a profit. _Aria thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Not the best, but it was a funny concept I wanted to write. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
